


Picture Perfect

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a final project for his photography class.  He chooses Derek as his subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in college. Stiles is 19/20 which makes Derek 26

College was so much better than high school.  Stiles had hated high school.  He just wanted to be able to study the subjects that he wanted to study.  Math didn’t catch his attention…even though he still had to take math classes.  But at least he had awesome classes that he could take as well.

One such awesome class was his photography class.

His mother had loved taking pictures.  They had album upon album back home.  Most of his memories of his mother consisted of her with a camera over her face as she took pictures.

Stiles sat back on the couch in the apartment that he shared with Derek.

He and Derek had been dating since Stiles turned eighteen.  That night had been the same night that he lost his virginity to the alpha wolf; and officially became his mate.

When Derek had found out that Stiles would be going to a college that was too far away for him to live at home; he had begun to rent an apartment for them.

It wasn’t anything big or spectacular.  It had one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen/dining room.

That was okay though; it was all that they needed.

Stiles sighed as he thought about his newest photography project.  He needed to take pictures of a person and showing various emotions.

He had two weeks to do the project and he knew that he would need all of that time; especially if he was going to use Derek as his subject.

Stiles had two weeks off from classes; and the project was due when he returned to school.

He looked up when Derek entered the apartment, swinging his keys around his finger.

“You ready to head home?”

Home…Beacon Hills.

Stiles smiled as he stood and grabbed the bag that held his camera equipment.

“Always ready.”

***  
  
 **Photo Study:  Sadness**

Derek stood outside of the crypt that held his family.  It sat at the edge of the cemetery and was surrounded by trees.  Derek pressed his head against the cold metal of the door as a tear slid down his cheek.

He knew that Stiles was taking pictures of this; but he didn’t mind.  He would do nearly anything to insure that his mate got good grades.  If it meant that he had to open up and let his emotions be shown for a photography project; then he was okay with that.

Stiles put down the camera after a moment and grabbed something out of his bag.  He set it down at Derek’s feet and Derek opened his eyes to see a bouquet of flowers.

“Stiles?”

“We’re mates Derek.  They’re my family too.  I wish I could have met them.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles.

“They would have loved you.”

***  
  


**Photo Study: Joy**

They had come to the beach together.  It wasn’t just Derek and Stiles; it was the entire pack.  Scott, Jackson, Danny, and Derek were all without shirts while Lydia and Allison were wearing two piece bathing suites.  Stiles was wearing a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt with the arms cut off.

Jackson, Scott, and Danny had Derek picked up over their heads.  Derek was laughing happily and yelling at them as they waded into the water before throwing him in.

Stiles sat back with the girls and laughed as they watched the antics of the three betas and their alpha.

A short time later and Derek came back to Stiles.  He pulled the teen onto his back as Scott did the same with Allison and Jackson did the same with Lydia.  The wolves started running towards Danny who had set up a finish line.

Stiles snapped a picture of the grin on Derek’s face and on his own as they crossed the finish line first with the others in the back ground.

The look on Derek’s face was one of pure joy.

 

***  
  
 **Photo Study: Calm**  
  
It was another warm day.

They entire pack was gathered at the Hale house.  It had been rebuilt a while ago and was now the perfect place for cook outs and pack gatherings.

Derek had slipped away a while ago and Stiles was walking through the woods; looking for him.

What he saw was so beautiful that he couldn’t help but snap a picture of it.

Derek was resting against the base of a tree.  The sun was breaking through the leaves on the trees and causing dapples of light to be cast upon Derek and the ground.  Derek was fast asleep with the brim of his favorite baseball had pulled down over his eyes and his arms crossed over his chest.  He had a small smile on his sleeping lips.

He took several pictures of it before curling up beside Derek for his own nap.

***  
  
 **Photo Study:  Love  
  
** It was their anniversary.  They had officially been together for two years now.

It was Stiles’ birthday as well; so the pack, Melissa McCall, and his father had all gone out to dinner at a fancy restaurant.

Instead of going home at the end of the night; Derek and Stiles had opted to go for a walk.  They ended up at a gazebo in the State park.

“My parent’s got married here.”

Derek smiled at Stiles and wrapped his arms around him.  “Mine too.”

Derek slowly pulled away from Stiles and moved to get down on one knee in front of him.  Derek slowly pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a men’s engagement ring.

“Genim Stilinski, I love you more than words can say; and though we’re already mated in the world of wolves; I want to take you as my husband in the world of man.  Genim…Stiles…Will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

Derek slipped the ring on Stiles finger.  They kissed deeply before resting their foreheads against one another.  Stiles took that moment to snap the picture of them, and to forever capture the look of pure love upon Derek’s face.

***  
  
 **Photo Study:  Ecstasy**

There was no way that any of these photos were going to end up as part of his project.  He wasn’t even using his photography camera, instead he was using Derek’s digital camera.

Derek was lying on his back on the bed; his hands were on Stiles’ hips as the younger man rode him slowly.

Stiles took picture after picture.  Most were of Derek’s face with looks of pure ecstasy on them; others were of their joined bodies.

Stiles panted softly.

“Derek…I’m so close.”

Derek groaned and began thrusting up into Stiles’ body faster…harder…

Stiles threw his head back and came hard.  Somehow, he had just enough brain cells left to snap a picture of Derek just as the alpha came buried balls deep inside of him.

Half an hour later and Derek was flipping through the photos; a small smirk on his lips.  He turned to look at Stiles who was watching him intently.

“You know…my collection of Sexy Time photos is going good so far, but you know what would make it better Stiles?”

“What?”

“A series of my mouth wrapped around your beautiful cock.”

If Stiles hadn’t been hard before…he certainly was now. **  
**


End file.
